


Stars and Light-years apart

by Blubird513



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Meetings, Genderbending, Naive Woody Pride, Oneshot?, Surprise Characters - Freeform, Wild West, Wild West AU, only for woody, space, star command au, there is a villan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blubird513/pseuds/Blubird513
Summary: A fieldtrip to earth leads cadet Buzz Lightyear of star command to meet a girl by the name of Wendy "woody" Pride. What will happen? "Buzz lightyear of star command" universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TOY STORY 4 IS COMING... I DON't WANT IT TO COME. NO NO NO. IT WAS A PERFECT TRILOGY GOSH DARNIT! Anyways, I wanted to say that this story wont correlate to TT4, but it will take on the concept of a human universe, but one more like a universe in which Buzz lightyear of starcommand and the wild west earth exist together. Now, this will be a Buzz x fem!woody Oneshot? I don't like jessie as Buzz's partner. There is no deeper love there other than the crappy love at first sight jizz. Ugh! I'm sick of it! Buzz x Woody relationship is much more developed and I dunno, I just thought of this and I thought hey, why not write it.
> 
> Also I have nothing against just normal Buzz x Woody without the genderbending, but I had a few more ideas with this that I wanted to go along with, but I dunno. For now it will remain a oneshot, unless more people want to see where this goes... Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the final part of the chapter and added some eye-candy for the story! So enjoy the new and improved chapter one!

"...And here's the original planet in which most humans originated from, Earth. Take a good look at it cadets, might be the last time you see it.", a star command ranger said as he gestured around him, arms wide and extended while all the trainees looked around in slight awe, but mostly surprise.

The place was barren, just dirt and a few plants in the desert they were in. It was dry, hot and deserted. No people around anywhere it seemed.

The ranger raised a brow as he flipped up his comn in order to contact XR to bring the craft over to leave the desolate planet. The planet was honestly a waste of time if you asked him, it was devoid of any technology or lifeforms that greatly benefited the universe, earth was often viewed as more of an afterthought in star command, a forgotten little planet.

Some didn't even think it was real.

The ranger scowled as the blazing sun started to give him a headache, he wanted off it now. And he would have contacted sooner, if he wasn't interrupted by one of the cadets speaking up.

"Why?" a young cadet said, by the name of Buzz Lightyear.

A new recruit who had just entered the academy a few years back. A young one at that. Couldn't have been more than 13 years old.

The senior ranger groaned, this kid always wanted to know the ins and outs, a teacher's pet. He couldn't just leave it as a 'sir, yes sir!' Why was he assigned to do this again?

"Lightyear, it's a mudball, there's not much here resource or commerce wise", the instructor said not even turning to address his 'student'. "The only reason it's in the curriculum of planets you need to know, is because of the history here. And maybe serve as an outpost to recover and maybe do some repairs in case you're out this part of the galaxy and need to make an emergency landing."

Buzz nodded all throughout, taking notes in his scouter, he needed to be prepared for when he becomes a space ranger. He needs to know this information and asking it now would definitely help in expanding on his already vast knowledge.

_But he wouldn't need this tidbit of information,_ he thought, _there is no way i'm coming back to earth._

There would be no reason to if he prepared his ship and crew enough to not need repairs and recovery. They would always be in tip-top shape!

As he finished, Buzz beamed, he would definitely ace being a ranger. _The best ranger there ever was!_

A noise suddenly drew his attention, as well as everyone else's.

He turned to look only to be met with the sight of large animals trotting past them, horses he deemed. There were also men mounted on the horses all dressed in western clothing, hats and all.

_They must be cowboys,_ Buzz determined, crossing his arms as he saw all of them turn their way, though not directly address them.

They passed by quickly, speeding up their horses for a bit, almost as if to impress the rangers with their skills at taming their beasts. Not as impressive as driving a ship though, Buzz thought, scoffing a bit as he raised a brow. Suddenly a brown hat flew off one of the cowboy's head, landing on the ground just a few meters away from Buzz.

The man turned for a second on his horse, tugging on the reeds to slow it down, "Woody darlin', get that for papa would ya?"

"Sure, Papa i'll get it!", said a child's voice.

Buzz was immediately curious, there was a kid in that group of riders?

This he wanted to see, but apparently he wasn't the only one curious. All the other cadets were trying to get a look at the young cowboy in the crowd. Buzz got engulfed in the middle of the group, scowling as he was elbowed a few times. Buzz began to shove his way through the mob of cadets, he wanted to see the kid too! As soon as Buzz was able to step out from the middle of the crowd, he realized he was wrong.

It wasn't a cowboy, but a cowgirl. Curly chestnut hair, yellow flannel dress and cowhide sweater, and the deepest brown eyes in all the cosmos. Buzz's blue eyes widened a fraction as he realized she was running right up to him. To him!

Buzz realized why just a second after as he realized that the hat was right next to him. He quickly snatched the hat off the ground, dusting it off, looking up as he saw the girl run up to him a cute smile on her face.

"Howdy!", she greeted as she waved her tiny hand at the group of cadets, oblivious to the male cadets seeming slightly dazed by her, and some even openly gawking at her. She turned back to Buzz. "Hi there, you have my papa's hat can I have it back, please?" She said as she pointed at the hat in Buzz's hands.

Buzz, snapped into attention right there and then ,when he realized she was talking to him. "Oh, of course ma'am", he said carefully handing the hat over into the gentle hands of the girl.

"Thank you, um…", The girl said as she extended her hand for him to shake.

"Buzz, Buzz lightyear of star command", Buzz said as he took the girls hand shaking it firmly. "And your name?"

"Wendy 'Woodraw' Pride, but most people call me Woody", Woody said smiling at the older boy. "Anyways I gotta go now, see you around partner." She then turned and ran back to her father carrying the hat with her. The last thing Buzz saw was her being swiftly hoisted her onto the horse by her father, before they rode off.

Buzz was left to watch the girl disappear into the distance. Woody huh? He quietly and subtly opened his comm notes, and in careful writing, wrote her name alongside the coordinates.

Sure it wasn't notes of coordinates, planets, or locations, but he felt like it was necessary to jot the tidbit down. Who knows, it may come in handy one day if he ever comes back here again.

He turned his head up when he hear the bus shuttle descend, a robot guard waiting at the door to pick them up. The robot looked over to the kids, greeting them and the ranger as they stepped into the vehicle. Buzz walked around till he headed to the back of the space shuttle, where he found Warp Darkmatter, his best friend, still in his hiding spot.

He didn't want to get off the shuttle, so he skipped out and played video games on his comn. Buzz rolled his eyes-goodheartedly at warp as he waved at him in greetings, "Hey Warp, how was the stay in the shuttle?"

"Oh fine", his blue hued friend responded with a smirk. "You know, not too much dirt or sun, no critters here or there, a few tumbleweeds, but eh whadd'ya gonna do? What about the field trip, was it as boring as you said it was going to be, Lightyear? You know I could see everything through the window."

Buzz let a blush flare on his face for a second before punching Warp playfully in the arm, Warp laughed as he punched back. 

"Well, not entirely", Buzz said as he took a seat absentmindedly running a hand over his comn. "I mean, it's interesting enough to keep this place in mind."

"You mean the girl in mind?", Warp said with a snicker as Buzz shot him a glare.

The conversation drew on, but Buzz's thought took a U-turn back to Woody. Buzz softly smiled mid sentence. He was definitely going to use that note one day.


	2. The crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, no I now that in the previous chapter, I kinda placed XR really early into the universe. Now, I know that he didn't exist until the actual movie release, so I went back and fixed it. The first chapter is now updated and consistent with the canon.

"Mira, what are the readings on those engines!", Buzz yelled as he steered the ship, avoiding the swarm of hornets attacking him and his team! Zurg not far behind, with his entire army after the elite squad of rangers. They really weren't playing this time.

"Not good Buzz! One of them is on the fritz!", Mira yelled over the sounds of plasma being shot at them.

XR zipped around in a panic pushing buttons and pulling lever trying to keep the ship up and running, only for the controls to start emitting smoke.

"OH just what we needed!", the robotic ranger yelled. In all his years of service, even if most were him as a tour guide, stuff's never gone this bad! Now it was all going to hell! 

"We're done! Good as dead! I can't get anything to work in this burning can!" XR yelled in defeat, throwing his hands up into the air in exasperation.

"Don't give up yet ranger!", Buzz hollered as another shot hit the ship, making it shake violently! 

Booster aimed and fired at any hornets he could actually target, though it was getting harder and harder to do as the ship shook. Finally getting an aim, he fired, only for the shot to be interrupted by a hoard of asteroids! An asteroid belt!

"Buzz! I can't get any clear shots!", Booster said as he was tossed back and forth on his chair from the multitude of asteroids hitting the ship. Buzz gritted his teeth as he tried to steer away from all the space rocks and debri, only to meet more and hit those.

Suddenly a loud scraping noise echoed throughout the ship… one of the asteroids tore the working engine right off! They only had the malfunctioning one operating, and even that one was failing.

"Oh craters! Only ten seconds before the last engine shuts down!", Mira said as she quickly punched buttons to delay the engine fail, Booster and XR helping her. 

Buzz ignored the panicked yelling around him, even as the countdown started and red lights started flashing. But he could only ignore it for so long as ship 42 gave another violent jerk as it began to descend from the sky.

They were running out of options, and quickly. Buzz looked around frantically for something to aid them, that's when his eyes fell on his comn. Looking at their current location, they were in a rural sector, one in which he had specific coordinates for earth. It all clicked as Buzz flipped his comn, with nimble hands looking through his old notes, thanking his younger self in the back of his mind. 

"BUZZ! WE NEED TO LAND IMMEDIATELY!"

"THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING! WERE HEADING TO EARTH!", Buzz yelled back as he narrowed his eyes, earth was only a few clicks away. He quickly downloaded his comn coordinates and set the ship on auto pilot, punching the button. Buzz ripped his seatbelt off, flipping his helmet on. "Everyone abandon ship!"

Quickly everyone flew out the ship as soon as it entered the planet's atmosphere, watching from above as the ship crashed into the dusty ground! Sparks and metal flew all around the place, ceasing as the ship finally skid to a stop. The rangers landed on the ground, examining the damage to the ship, which was a good amount.

"Oh no, star command will have our heads for this…", Mira said as she picked a piece of metal off the ground, dropping it as it seemed as it would be of no help to hold it. Flipping up her comn, she saw there was no signal connection with star command. Of course this place had not technology, she thought bitterly. She scowled as she looked around at the desert, "...and there no help for miles around in this dusty plain?"

"Oh I don't think it's that bad. It reminds of my home in jo-ad", Booster said as he looked around, trying to keep up a bit of positivity. "I can bet you there will be a farm or something like that somewhere…"

"Actually you might be right Booster, buddy", XR said as as he grabbed a scanner map from his compartment. "There is a small town about a few miles away from here."

"Then that's where we are heading", Buzz said as he ejected his wings and flew off in the towns direction, this team of rangers, following behind him. Soon a town of cabin houses and gates came to view, they landed right a the entrance, or what seemed to be like a gateway to the town.

They could've just landed in the middle of the town, but they wanted to make a good first impression with the locals. After all, they needed their help on repairs.

It wasn't long until a red-haired cowgirl on a horse ran up to them, eyeing them up and down.

"State your business", She said, getting her lasso ready in case they were gonna cause trouble. "And make it quick."

"Greetings there, citizen", Buzz greeted. "I am Buzz Lightyear from star command-"

"HA! Star command, you have to be joking!", She said as she threw the lasso, pulling and tying everyone up, eliciting some discontent with the rangers. "I'll say it again, state your business bub!"

"We wanted to request your help. Our ship has just had a crash landing on your planet and is in desperate need of repairs", Buzz said, not missing the way that her hand tightened on her lasso. He growled slightly, they didn't do anything wrong!

"Hmm, I dunno bucko, I don't much care for ya'll's trouble, so why don't you head back to your 'commander' and-", She said, before being cut off by another townsfolk dressed entirely in green and a blonde sheppard girl.

"Hey Jessie! Did you greet the new comers?!", yelled the man in green, cheerfully.

"Rex? Bo Peep? What are you doing here?", The cowgirl known as Jessie, exclaimed in surprise.

"We were curious to see who the newcomers were", Bo said, clutching her hook.

"Yeah, sheriff's a bit busy right now to, so we were the official diplomats for now!", Rex said excitedly.

"Did the sheriff say anything else?", Jessie asked as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yup, 'Stop intimidating the newcomers, Jessie' also...", Rex stopped smiling at the space ranger group. "... the sheriff wants to meet with you."

"He wants to meet with us?", Mira asked, incredulously.

"Your law enforcement requested this?", Buzz asked raising a brow.

"Yeah, but-", Rex said before he was cut off by Jesse.

"Oh, yes definitely! *He'll* want to meet with you!", Jessie said with a cheeky smile. "Here come on follow me! I'll show you right to him." The group followed the cowgirl, Bo running up to Jesse.

"Jesse, what are you doing, you know well the sheriff isn't-", Bo said before Jesse shushed her.

"I know what i'm doing", she said with a smile. "Plus, I want to see the reaction of our dear sheriff."


	3. The sheriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the sheriff presents an.... interesting reunion.

Buzz raised a brow as they walked through the rural town, watching all the townsfolk carefully as they turned to watch them walk by. The star command rangers however tried not to falter in their step or their presentation, after all they were representing the great beyond in space, as well as the largest law enforcement in the galaxy.

But that didn't erase the fact that they had their worries and doubts about what kind of people lived on earth, or who the leader of this town would be in character. Booster, seemed to have been thinking about it as he leaned in quietly as they continued walking. "Buzz you think the sheriff will be like the robotic evil guy Flint (1), or like a ranger on star command?"

"You know I like to think the best in people Booster", Buzz started, catching a few strange looks from the people in the town. His eyes narrowed slightly, "but from what we've experienced so far in meeting leaders in other planets, I can't say where my thoughts stand for certain on this sheriff."

"Speaking of the sheriff..", XR cut in. He pointed at a person with a large brown hat shadowing their eyes, the glint of the sheriff star shining from the sun. Currently they seemed to be writing something on a clipboard. "There he is."

"Here's our sheriff", Jessie said with a smile. "Go up and introduce yourself. I'm sure he'll be dying to meet you!"

Before Buzz could say anything, XR rolled up to the sheriff, who had since tilted their head up to look at the robot heading their way eyes still shadowed under the hat. "Hello there sir, sheriff, buckaroo, the man of the town, we're rangers from star command, XR's the name being a space ranger's my game!" The robot said proudly, trying to strike a good impression, but that didn't seem like it would be the case.

"Um, i'm sorry, but you're mistaken there Buckaroo", a feminine voice sounded out from under the chade of the hat. The sheriff tipped her hat back, revealing familiar chocolate eyes to Buzz. Buzz, quickly flipped his comn up in instinct, looking over old notes, when a name stood out. Woody. The petite woman said smiling brightly.

 

"Now, did Jessie tell you I was a man?", Woody asked as she turned to the cowgirl, who was hunched over in laughter. Woody sent her a pointed look, before laughing a bit herself, tension gone now. She smiled kindly at the rangers, making them relax a bit, "Oh, where are my manners? Howdy there! My name's Wendy "Woody" Pride, but yall can call me Woody. And who might ya'll be?"

Buzz didn't respond immediately, letting his crew introduce themselves first to her. He was dazed. She looked so different, but at the same time she was the same. Even if he hadn't known her for long that day, it felt like a coming-back-home feeling. It felt so welcoming to see her again for an unknown reason.

Buzz hadn't realized he was staring until the smaller turned to him, chocolate eyes settled on his face and sunny smile pointed at him. That's when he made himself quick to respond.

"Buzz Lightyear of star command, space ranger", he said hoping to jog her memory.

"Buzz lightyear?", she questioned, looking thoughtful for a moment. "Now I feel like i've heard that name somewhere before…"

"Ooh, maybe on the news, after all Buzz is one of our most legendary rangers on star command", Booster provided, making Buzz smile with pride a bit.

"One of the best known across the galaxy I might add", XR said, elbowing Buzz with a smirk. Oh he knew that look on Buzz's face when he saw the sheriff, he wanted to help out his commander, be his wingman a bit. After all he was a bit of a matchmaker, if he does say so himself. Though, he himself wasn't about to just let Buzz have her all to himself.

"And our captain. Taught us everything we know", Mira said, catching on as well.

"No, not on the news, we don't really have much media here other than paper and envelopes from other towns every now and again", Woody said as she took another look at Buzz. Then a flash or recognition went through her. "You wouldn't happen to be the boy who was in that group of other strangely dressed kids? The one who caught my father's hat?"

"Yes ma'am that'd be me, ", Buzz said with a charming smile. Woody's face held shock and slight disturbance, which made Buzz a bit concerned and confused. He he said something wrong?. "Ma'am is everything alright?"

"Well, um, i'm sorry. It caught me a bit at a surprise that...well..", Woody gestured to Buzz and the team of aliens behind him. "... I honestly thought those were costumes and.." Woody looked over to Booster and Mira. "I'm sorry, but are you aliens?"

When Mira and Booster nodded, Woody's face turned pale. Quickly she grabbed her lasso, while Jesse who had long ago stopped laughing, pulled an actual gun out and pointed it at the rangers. Buzz, Mira, Booster and XR all pointed their arm blasters at both of them.

"JESSIE, put that gun away!", Woody yelled. "We don't use guns to enforce the law!"

"But they're doing a weird arm thingy at ya', Woody!", the cowgirl yelled back. She moved forward a bit, watching them point their arms at her, switching every so often to Woody's direction. "See! They're doing something!"

"Fine, But don't you dare shoot them if they haven't done anything yet", Woody yelled, back at her, before turning back to the group.

Buzz starred in surprise back at Woody, who began to ask a question. "You said you were from something called, 'star command'?", she asked. She received a 'yes' as an answer.

"This 'Star command' isn't affiliated with anyone by the name of Dr. Porkchop, correct?"

Another 'yes'.

"Are you folks from around here, planet wise?"

No.

She nodded to Jesse, who lowered her gun. Woody herself began putting her lasso away, running a shaky hand through her hair. She released a breath full of anxiety, missing Buzz's questioning, concerned face.

"I'm real sorry about the rashness, but honestly, we have enough trouble with that outlaw as it is. We don't need aliens, or technology, or rangers to aid him in whatever schemes he's up to", she said offering a sheepish smile as an apology. "And beyond that, its slightly unheard of aliens to exist for reals, we all just liked to believe people made it up there and that's it. Which reminds me, what are people like ya'll doing down here on this part of the west?"

"Our ship crashed a few miles away from here", Mira responded, still in a defensive position, arm aimed at Woody. Woody stared back confused at what Mira said, also the pose wasn't helping. Woody tilted her head like a confused puppy, What are they doing with their arms?

"A ship? But there's no oceans nearby", Woody said confusedly. XR chuckled at her confusion, lowering his arm, deeming her no longer a threat and her naivety amusing.

"No no, sweetheart. A spaceship. One that flies around in space, you know?", XR explains casually as if it was no big deal, but looking up at the curly haired sheriff, casualness flew out the window.

"You fell out of the sky?!", Woody yelled in horror, she ran over to them quickly examining them for scratches or wounds. "Are you hurt? What happened?"

They all lowered their arms in an attempt to calm her down only to have her fuss over them more. Although a crash wasn't rare, it was uncommon to them. But to the sheriff it seemed like a really big deal.

"Ma'am, we're fine don't worry. It's only our ship that took some damage", Booster said, successfully calming the sheriff down enough to get her to stop fussing. Woody stopped, but she still looked worried.

"Alright, so only the ship. You said it's a few miles away?", Woody asked, watching them warily as they nodded. "Alright, but I believe it'd be best if we make some sleeping arrangements for you here, it's getting late. And traveling to collect a large ship at night is a bit risky."

"But we need our ship to be repaired soon", Mira said. "We're going to be discovered by evil emperor Zurg if we don't get off planet soon and we might endanger the rest of the people here."

"Who-", Woody asked before being interrupted by Booster.

"Only the galaxy's most wanted criminal and arch enemy of Buzz. He's a dangerous alien who takes over planets and harms innocent people!", Booster exclaimed in urgency.

"And we just recently escaped one of his attacks, if we stay stranded here, we'll be sitting ducks when Zurg arrives", XR said following up, not noticing how people were starting to turn and stare at them, which was making Woody nervous.

"We really need to get that ship fixed as soon as possible, Ms. Pride", Buzz said. "The entire world could be in dang-"

"Alright alright!", Woody said as she gestured for them to quiet down. The last thing she needed was for the whole town to panic because of this 'Zurg' fellow. "We'll retrieve the ship now and bring it here, you'll have better access to it then to fix it, but after that, we make housing arrangements." She began to walk off, but turned around, "Jesse, bring a few carts and let me get a few horses, this is going to take all the horsepower we got."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)- Flint was a leader of a group of stranded civilians in a planet that only had broken down tech devices. He turned out to be a manipulative dictator.


	4. The coyotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with wild animals is easy when you have lasers, but of course, the sheriff won't have that.

"Alright, we're almost to your ship", Woody said, mounted on her horse, Bullseye. The rangers had assured her they could pull the ship back with their strength as long as they had a way to decrease friction, which were the wheels on the carts. At least Buzz did.

"We can mount your ship on the carts then set them up so you can pull them, though I honestly don't understand why you'd want to pull all that weight yourselves", Woody said as she looked back at the group behind her, sitting in the carts.

"We didn't, Buzz did", Mira grumbled under her breath earning her a glare from Buzz.

The only reason we're pulling it, is because Buzz wants to show off! Can't even accept help from that nice woman without having to puff his chest out, Mira thought.

"Oh don't worry tuts, with me on the job, we'll get this ship back to the town before you can say 'star command'", XR said grinning, though Buzz sent him another glare. Woody giggled at XR, she'd like to see that happen. In the distance the ship came to view, Woody sped up the horse slightly.

The faster they got to the ship, the faster they could get back home safe and sound.

Suddenly, Buzz heard the growling of something in the dark desert. The sun had set a few minutes back and now was the perfect time for predators to strike, which they were doing now. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah, what is that?", Booster said as he got in a defensive position. "It sounds like... growling?"

"You mean the coyotes?", Woody said, having stopped Bullseye. She took a look around, catching the glint of their luminous eyes. "Everyone hold on tight to the carts!" As soon as everyone was settled, she hit the reins and Bullseye started to run at full speed. "Run like the wind Bullseye!"

Soon a pack of coyotes made themselves known as they ran after the carts with the bright colored rangers.

"They are gaining on us!", Mira yelled, causing the rangers to hold up their blaster arms to fire at the mangy beasts. Woody looked behind at the carts, watching them go into that same position they were in before. She had no idea what they were doing, until Buzz shot a bright colored beam from his arm.

She gasped in horror, watching as the beams missed the coyotes, but came close to shooting them. She pulled the lead back, making Bullseye stop in his tracks and throw all the rangers off balance. She jumped off her horse and ran in front of the rangers as they began to raise their arms again.

"No stop!", Woody yelled, yanking their hands down. "Don't shoot them!" Buzz threw her and incredulous look.

"Oh no! Not another one like Furbanna (2)", Mira said in irritation. She was just about done dealing with things attacking them today.

"What?!", Buzz yelled as the coyotes slowly crept toward them. "They're the ones that attacked us."

"They are only trying to hunt for food as instinct tells them to do! Shooting them isn't the only option!", Woody said in a hushed voice as she kept an eye on the nocturnal hunters.

"So what do you suggest we do?!", Buzz asked her, hushing down as he saw the animals get closer.

"You? Nothing. Let me handle this!", she said before turning away from them, running to her horse and getting a knapsack. Then she slowly walked over to the coyotes, under her breath counting six of them, a moderate pack. As soon as they began to try and circle around her, she clapped her hands and stomped over to their direction.

"What is she doing?", Buzz asked watching the coyotes warily, ready to shoot one if need be. They were getting a bit too close to her for his liking.

"I think she's herding them, or something like that", Mira said watching the sheriff get them all into a group, instead of circling around her. "Look at her, she's huddling them all up."

"Alright, come on, git", Woody said, pushing them back. When one began to growl at her, she screamed at it and stomped the ground, scaring it right back into submission. "Alright, you little scoundrels", she said as she reached into her bag, pulling out a couple of apples, and a canteen.

She split the apples up, tossing them on the ground watching the coyotes slowly inch towards the fruit. "Come on eat up", Woody said as she tossed more pieces of the apples. "We don't want you eating anything else." The coyotes started to lap and lick at the apples some eating the slices, still staring up at the cowgirl.

"What are you trying to do!? Encourage them!?", Buzz yelled in a hushed voice.

"I'm giving them something to munch on instead of us!", Woody yelled back, as she poured some water into her cupped palm, extending her hand out slowly to the timid animals. Smiling slightly as one of the cubs ran forward and began to drink the water straight away. "I'll walk right back to you in a second, just let them finish."

Just then the coyotes jumped on Woody all together, knocking her to the ground. Buzz lurched forward arm raised and ready to fire, when he heard Woody laughing. Getting a better look he saw the coyotes licking and jumping on Woody. "Okay! Okay! Down boys! Down!", Woody yelled as the wild dogs continued to show their affections to the girl.

"Whoah! Wait am I missing something?", XR asked watching the scene in confusion.

"These coyotes are actually a pack me and my father found a while back, nursed them back to health during a drought", Woody explained. "I've been keeping an eye on them since, and well it seems they recognize me now, as I do them." Woody slowly stood up, scratching the wild dogs behind their ears to placate their playful demeanor, she didn't exactly like being knocked down. 

Woody stood up completely, walking backwards to the her horse, never turning her back on the pack of coyotes, who were more like love sick puppies now. 

"They'll leave us alone for now, we should get a move on tho', before they decide they can turn a blind eye on who raised them", Woody said with a bit of an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about the trouble, but they have some sentimental value to me, i hope you understand."

The cowgirl settled onto her horse and hit the reins, telling Bullseye to go on, making their way to the ship. Buzz in the meantime, watched her silently, quietly amazed at her skills with animals, how she handled herself and those animals. He was impressed. Very impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes
> 
> (2)- Dr. Ozma Furbanna was a love interest of Buzz's, though unrequited for the most part. Dr. Furbanna was a Zoologist studying the native life on a hostile planet, where the team and the doctor met. She stubbornly protected the animals, even if they were unreasonably aggressive and galaxy threatening, even teaming up with Zurg at one point.


	5. The house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- jeez, sorry for the long wait. I really need to update my stuff sooner. Also, had a change of heart. I'm kinda looking forward to Toy Story 4, but i'm scared about what the ending might be. I don't want to cry in the theater, but pixar just really likes to play with the emotion. Part about what makes it so great.

"Buzz, I think we should have accepted those horses", Booster said straining the sentence through his gritted teeth as they pulled on the ship, aided by the wheeled carts.

They were all tired from having the carts tied to them, and pulling thousands of pounds of weight. It'd taken almost a whole charge's worth on their suits to use their jetpack and they eventually ended up having to go on foot.

Woody was even helping, having gotten a bit anxious to get home as the night turned darker. She tied a rope around herself, lunging forward and dragging the ship behind her along with the rest of the rangers.

"You know I can agree with your friend there Mr. Lightyear", Woody said as she lunged herself forward again.

"Please Ms. Pride, call me Buzz", Buzz said as he threw a charming smile at Woody, only to see her roll her eyes back at him. She wasn't quite happy with the space ranger at the moment.

As soon as they arrived at the gate, Woody collapsed onto the floor, Mira and Booster quickly hoisting her back on her feet.

"Alright, just leave the ship over here you can work on it in the morning...", Woody said tiredly as she unhooked her exhausted horse from the carts. "...right now we need to rest."

"But we need to get the ship fixed as soon as possible Ms. Pride", Booster said in concern. "We need to get back to star command."

Woody's tired face softened, and she tried offering the Jo-adian (3) a sympathetic smile, "I know ya'll want to get home Booster, but running yourselves raged won't help nobody. I insist you all get some sleep." She smiled softly as she received a few pouts, but otherwise their cooperation.

They walked into the now quiet and dark town, passing by various small shacks and builds. Eventually, Woody stopped in front of a wooden house, that seemed to have a small barn connected to it.

"Home, sweet home", she said as she pulled out a ring of keys from her pocket, tossing them to Buzz. "Make yourselves at home, I just need to tend to a few things before I close up shop."

With that the female sheriff walked away, leaving the team to enter the sheriff's home. Upon entering XR turned on a flashlight, unable to see inside the dark home. "Oh, man if I didn't know any better i'd say she's a vampire…", XR trailed off as he caught Buzz's glare again. "...A really hot one, I mean!", XR finished cheekily watching Buzz flush, before turning his glare elsewhere.

"You know, I really am starting to think there is no technology on this planet, and I don't mean like they have it, but don't use it. No, I mean like nothing at all except primitive tech, like wood and stuff...", Mira said as she looked around finding a lamp looking thing, turning the knob and watching the fire light the room up only slightly. The tangian (4) sighed. "Like this. An oil lamp. I haven't ever seen one, except in data pads."

"You know, on jo-ad (3) we didn't have much technology", Booster said in Woody's defense. She was awfully nice to them, and they have not right to criticize her home. "We didn't have much technology on my family's farm."

"Yeah, but you at least had a substantial amount as to not be put off the interstellar map", XR said as he now surveyed the living room quarters. The house now had a homey, rustic feel to it. "Even I don't have an actual map with this planets coordinates on it. Roswell (5) even has coordinates, and that's a class 3 primitive planet! This planet doesn't even have a ranking it's so low in technology."

"Well, they've been able to get along fine just without it right?", Buzz said, walking forward a bit before turning back to his team. "So we can too! Come on, it won't be for long."

"It will be if you all don't get some sleep", Woody's voice sounded out from the doorway, surprising the rangers. "Now, I have two rooms upstairs, two beds in the guest room and one is my bedroom. You can take those and i'm assuming XR sleeps standing up right?"

"What about you Ms. Pride?", Buzz asked.

"I'll sleep on the couch or something. Come on, you're the guests here", She said waving a dismissive hand. "It is my duty and pleasure, as sheriff of this town, to greet and welcome all newcomers. To make them feel comfortable and happy in this part of the wild west."

"Well I don't feel comfortable or happy in misplacing you in your own home, Ms. Pride", Buzz said walking forward and placing a hand on woody's shoulder. Woody looked up to meet Buzz's blue eyes, inwardly grimacing as she was the one that blinked first. She sighed.

"Fine, but you're all sleeping in beds, none of this sleeping on the ground mess", Woody said as she led them all upstairs.

She opened the guest room, gesturing inside it she said, "Here is two beds, who's taking them?"

"Mira, me and XR can take them!", Booster said happily walking inside, oblivious to XR's objections.

"Alrighty then", Woody said shrugging. She turned to Buzz, "Come with me Mr. Lightyear." She sauntered down the hall, the tall space ranger on tow.

They reached Woody's room, opening the door up and walking inside. "You can take the bed", she said as she grabbed a large sheet, "I'll settle in soon."

"Soon?", Buzz asked as he watched her head towards the door to her room. She turned to address him, still walking backwards.

"Hey, I'm a sheriff. I need to do my job as well: Making sure everyone is fine and accounted for", she said as she turned around, heading down the stairs and out the house.

Buzz sighed. He really was in over his head this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (3)- Booster comes from the planet Jo-ad, a rural like planet though aided by technology in terms of farming. Though slightly primitive, is modern enough and a galaxy staple planet in food.
> 
> (4)- Mira comes from a planet called tangian, a planet with an established monarchy, Mira being a princess. Most tangians has a superiority complex for being rich and proper, with a good amount of intelligence and ghosting powers.
> 
> (5)- Roswell is a "primitive" planet resembling earth, except with generic aliens like ET. They are as advanced as earth is at the moment, with a legal system, communities, parks, military bases, schools, etc. However the planet is cut off from the rest of the galaxy, via portal, and they believe that anyone visiting the planet from outer space is an alien.


	6. The breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's morning in the Pride residence....

"Rise and shine, space rangers!", Woody yelled from downstairs as she settled her hat atop her curly, chestnut head of hair. "Come on it's time for breakfast!"

"Now? But it's not even time for breakfast!", Mira exclaimed as Booster and XR followed. Buzz also began to emerge from her room. They all looked really tired to Woody, but she had to raise a brow at the fact that they all had their suits on already. If they were really unwilling to get out of bed…

"Well, that's not how it works down on earth Mira. It might be a different time where you reside, but here it's already an hour past breakfast", Woody said as she led them into the kitchen area. "Take a seat at the table i'll make some breakfast."

"You don't need any help ma'am?", Buzz asked as he got up from his chair ready to assist Woody in any way he could. But she answered with a question.

"When was the last time you space folks used a burning wood stove?", Woody asked, watching none of them respond. She sighed while she tied an apron to herself, "Exactly. Don't take it personally, but any city folks we hosted here burned at least one thing trying to use a stove. I don't want a whole town to burn down if I let space folk handle the kitchen."

"Ms. Pride, we promise we won't burn a thing here!", Booster exclaimed in surprise. Woody turned to address him with a smile.

"I know, I know, but just to be safe, let me handle the cooking. And please, enough with formalities call me Woody", she said as she turned to get some ingredients. "So any of you ever tried eggs and bacon?"

"Not really", XR said, earning him a few incredulous looks. "Well mostly because i'm a robot. I drink oil, doll."

Buzz grumbled under his breath, Again with the pet names!

That soon turned to sputtering as Woody gave him a wink and said, "Don't worry i'll find something for you too XR." XR smiled blindingly, making Buzz sunk into his chair slightly, that little no-good bucket of-

"Here we are, eggs and bacon!", Woody said as she balanced four plates, handing them to the three space rangers, setting a plate for herself. She then walked over to a cabinet and pulled out an oil can, walking back to XR and handing it to him, earning herself a classic XR smile.

Sitting down and grabbing her fork, she was about to dig in, before she looked up and watched the rangers look and pick at the food. It was as if they've never seen it before.

"What's the problem?", She asked raising a brow in genuine concern. "Have you never has eggs and bacon before?"

"No…", Booster said tentatively as he poked the yellow mass of eggs with his fork, watching it just jiggle a bit. "It looks like that blob we all turned into one time, all squishy and stuff. (1)"

"Um, okay. I'm not following, but…", Woody said slowly as she grabbed a forkful of eggs and popped it in her mouth, the rangers watching her warily. She swallowed, suddenly a bit overwhelmed at all the attention being placed on her. "What?"

"It's okay?", Mira said looking back to her own plate and moving the scrambled eggs around, Woody nodded as she began to take a sip of tea. "There is no other ingredients like feet or eyes, or anything like that?"

The sheriff nodded, before she did a spit take, coughing out, "What?!"

She continued coughing, swatting away the hands that flew to her back. Once she stopped attempting to hack out a lung, she let them explain themselves. At some point she stopped understanding what happened, too much space talk.

She eventually had to coach them to eat, XR just stood by helping her out a bit, even if they kept flinging the 'you don't have to eat' excuse at the machinery piece. She smiled and thanked him silently for helping her with the stubborn space rangers.

When they finally began to eat, Woody watched them warily, having lost her appetite a while ago. She relaxed as they began to dig in and eat with gusto, though she was a bit concerned that they ate like they haven't eaten in a while. She'd have to keep a close eye on them for a while if that were the case.

They soon finished their meals. Compliments and praise being thrown her way, making Woody smile. Smile more than she has smiled in a few years at least. These space people were honestly the strangest group of travelers she'd ever come across.

Buzz in the meantime watched her as she smiled, letting himself smile back at her with his most sincere grin. She looked so much more beautiful when she smiled.

After breakfast they parted ways, Woody giving them a toolbox to fix up their ship, while she herself tended to other matters in the small town. She waved them goodbye as the separated, clipboard and lasso in hand.

Buzz smiled as he watched her turn, that's when they began to review what happened the last few days.

"So…", Mira started as she looked at Buzz's face, smirking at the officer's love drunk face. "You like her don't you?"

"What?", Buzz said in shock as he turned back to Mira, the tangean laughing at him now. "I- I don't…! Ranger that's classified information!"

"Ooo~ Buzz has a girlfriend!", Booster said in a sing song voice. XR chuckled at his friend, while Buzz grimaced.

"So, you rangers like to make fun of your commanding officer?", Buzz asked as they went up to the dented and broken ship, which no longer resembled a ship, but more like swiss cheese. "Well, because of that, I think you'll all have a lot of fun undenting the ship, how about that?"

Buzz heard simultaneous groans as a smirk grew on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)- This is a callback to the BLOSC episode, titled "the crawling flesh". Basically everyone turns into green blob monsters as part of zurg's plot to take over Star command.


	7. The bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town takes the time to meet the rangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- i'm not very happy at the moment. I need to post something now, or i'll blow a fuse.

A few days passed, and ship 42 finally started to actually look more like a ship. However it did still need a lot of repairs, and with the limited tools it will still take a while before the craft can even lift off the ground.

Much less contact star command. So for the moment, they could only remain in the small western town on earth.

Whenever they weren't fixing the ship however, they interacted a bit with the locals and Woody. They learned the various names and jobs of the people of the town, like:

Rex the farmer,

Bo Peep the sheep herder,

Jessie the co-deputy,

Mr. Pricklepants the bookstore owner,

the triplet peas,

Dolly the town's judge, ect.

But there was one group of people that the space rangers all kept a close eye on: the potatoheads.

They were a family of five, three mischievous children and Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head. Mrs. Potato Head seemed nice enough, but Mr. Potato Head was standoffish and headstrong, often undermining Woody's position as sheriff. And Buzz couldn't stand him.

Unfortunately, today they had to be in close proximity with the crabby man, as Woody was holding an official town meeting introducing them to the public. Buzz tried to keep his attention forwards, but with all the quips the mustached man was having about Woody, it was hard.

And it seemed like he wasn't the only one having problems with it.

"Isn't anyone gonna say something about this?", XR said as he threw the mustached man an annoyed glare. "I mean she is the sheriff, shouldn't she do something about it?"

"Oh Buzz, I dunno how much more I can take just standing here, listening to this", Booster said in a crestfallen manner to know people could say such mean things to a law-enforcer.

"Yeah, at this point, the guy needs to put a cork in it", Mira said, having gotten really close to actually trying to 'shut him up'. It took a team effort to calm her down some, but even then they still couldn't stand it.

Buzz said nothing, preferring to stay silent to be polite in Woody's meeting, but his team didn't miss the way his fists clenched and eyes narrowed at the man.

"And now, y'all know we have visitors, all the way from 'outer space' and from a place called Star command", Woody said, finally gaining the team's total attention now. She smiled at them encouragingly. "Come on up here guys, introduce yourselves."

They all made their way up to the stage, keeping an eye out into the crowd, as habit of being a ranger looking out for danger had them do. Once settled in center stage the spoke out to the crowd, Buzz starting first.

"Greetings, I am Buzz lightyear, a space ranger from Star Command and I come in peace", Buzz said, receiving an uproar of clapping and impressed murmuring in the crowds. He continued with a smile, "This is my team of rangers also coming in peace."

The crowd began to clap and cheer at the arrival of the space folks, the team waving back with smile growing on their face from relief at being accepted by the town. But…

"So what are you, like, law enforcement?", Mr. Potato Head's voice cut through the air with satirical undertones in his words. "Flashy lights and paint, it seems like to me."

The team flinched slightly from the mustached man's comments, Buzz letting his hands curl into fists. Woody began to say something to diffuse the tension, but XR decided to take over in an attempt to impress.

"Why, yes my good man", XR said, taking over fully, sardonic smile on his face. "I am a law enforcer with various flashy lights and painted in star command colors, equipt with lasers and machinery of the highest degree, a true law enforcer, capable and prepared", he winked over to the rest of the team, seeing them smile in satisfaction, while Woody still had a slightly tense expression.

The answer didn't seem enough for the instigating potato head, continuing to egg on.

"Lasers for a true law enforcer' huh?", The man turned to sheriff Woody with a smug smile. "Hey, how come you don't have a laser, Woody?"

Woody's eyes widened slightly at potato head, the team just remained silent as they didn't know how to answer that question. At this point the crowd had gone quiet.

Woody began laughing falsely, as if to diffuse tension, "Well, we don't have that type of… stuff here. I make do with, you know anything we got."

"Oh, like the fact that you use string over a gun?"

Woody stammered a bit before speaking up again, quieter and voice frailer this time,

"N-Now is not the time to address that, we have visitors here that deserve our respect in this meeting dedicated to their introduction". Buzz turned to her as he saw her begin to falter in her words, watching her with distinct concern, making a note to talk to her, after the town meeting.

"So any more questions?", Buzz asked the townspeople, having a few others raise their hands and murmur between themselves, relieved that potato head wasn't making any more quips. Buzz looked around and pointed to one of the people, farmer Rex. "Yes, you?"

"Mr. Lightyear! Mr. Lightyear! what exactly do space rangers do?", the simple farmer asked with an excited wave of his hands.

"Well we protect the galaxy from goons and lawbreakers, each and every one of them. Our main mission is to protect the people from the evil emperor Zurg", Booster said with equal excitement, the crowd clapping at the noble statement although they had no idea what an "emperor zurg" meant.

Another hand was raised.

"Yes?", Mira asked out into the crowd.

"Do you 'spacenuts' really have lasers?", the familiar and irritating voice or Mr. potato head said out-loud. Everyone was caught by surprise at the 'nickname', the rangers bristled at the term. "Well! Do ya'?"

"Yeah! And let me tell ya, i'd really love to test it out right now", Mira responded, a bite to her tone. Woody flinched, eyes widening in worry. Buzz raised a concerned brow at Mira's direction, growing weary of his ranger's temper.

"Guys! Please, everyone, let's just settle down-", Woody frantic plea was interrupted as Mr. Potato Head spoke up again.

"You sure they aren't little light bulbs that blink?", Potato Head mocked with an annoying twist to his voice.

"Light Bulbs?!", Mira asked incredulously, baring her teeth in an angry grimace.

"Now Mira, just calm down-", Buzz tried to calm his second in command down when she pointed her arm out, fingers on the activation button for her wrist ray.

"I'll show you light bulbs!", Mira yelled as she pointed at a row of empty tin cans on someone's porch, shooting it with precision and accuracy. The shot rang with their "zip" sound, the red glow of the shots colored the sky around it. Woody froze immediately, Buzz noticed.

Mira stopped shooting, the crowd began to cheer and clap, to which Mira smiled at. The rest of the rangers relaxed, slightly. Woody untensed, releasing a breath, noting in the back of her mind another quip was made along the lines of, "how come you don't have a laser Woody?"

She sighed, running a shaky hand over her fluffy hair, when all of a sudden a banging noise made her whip her head back up. The crowd stopped, going dead silent. Buzz narrowed his eyes as he took a few steps forward, going up next to Woody, who was inching for her lasso at the moment.

All hell broke loose as a large angry bull broke through the gates it was in, aggravated and most likely cranky from the shots fired. The bull roared and charged at the crowd, that's when people started screaming and scattering in different directions.

"Everyone in flank formation, we need to stop that- hey!", Buzz exclaimed, being interrupted as Woody ran past them, lasso whipping in the air. They faintly made out Jessie and another young man running to her aid. That didn't make Buzz feel any better though. "Team, keep the citizens of the town safe! I'll help the sheriff!"

Buzz ran ahead, popping on his helmet as he caught up to Woody, right as she threw the lasso onto the bull's horn.

"What are you doing?! That's not going to stop it!", Buzz yelled as they ran, Woody paying no mind to the space ranger as she tugged on the rope, twisting her body to get the pull to make a U-turn. The bull gave in, but in return it turned its focus on the two.

Woody and Buzz froze.

Buzz looked over to Woody, seeing her begin to widen her stance, though he couldn't ignore the tremors that ran up and down her. He looked behind him to see Jessie and that young blonde man again standing right behind them, he slowly shook his head at them, they got the message and backed away, albeit hesitantly.

He turned forwards as Woody spoke, voice shaky but gentle.

"Come on, Freddie. No one's gonna hurt you, you're okay", Woody cooed softly as she stepped closer to the horned beast in front of her. Buzz grabbed hold of her arm, keeping her from stepping towards the bull anymore than a few steps.

"Woody, hold on", Buzz hissed out, making the sheriff look at him. He sent her a stern gaze before continuing. "I don't think it's a good idea to get any closer to them."

"I know you mean well, but i've handled situations like these before. I know what to do", Woody hisses back at him, only making Buzz's grip tighten on her arm. Woody gives a few tugs at her arm to wrench it out of the space ranger's hold. Giving out a long-suffering sigh as it doesn't relent, so she does. "Fine, but if push comes to shove…"

She let the words hang as Buzz gives a curt nod, he slips his hand down her arm slightly, slacking his hold, letting her take a few more steps near the raging bull. "Freddie, don't be mad", she cooed gently, her lasso lowering to the ground as she walked closer.

Buzz lagged every few steps, trying to keep both of them a safe distance from the bull, his brow furrowed and gaze focused on the unfamiliar beast.

He'd dealt with animals before, especially in his early academy day, his time in the rural planet of gas-harvesting being testament of it, with what riding the puffers for it (1). However the problem with that logic was that they were on the edge of the planet map under star-command. Here, they were very much off the radar.

The galaxy wasn't too keen on...interacting with their history. Most considered humans as a waste of time, the same excuses: Too fragile, too stupid, too boring. And for that reason, no one really took a look at their species much or their home planer: earth. So a "bull" as earthlings call it, is almost like looking at a dinosaur.

And so cautiousness is warranted, especially with the creature's horns. Buzz didn't like the sharp look of them.

"There we are. Nice and easy", Woody said as she inched closer, reaching a hand out to pet the tense animal. She hesitated for a second, looking Freddie in the eye before placing her hand gently on his head. The bull snorted, a low sound and deflating from his aggressive stance. Woody smiled. "There we go. Good Freddie."

Buzz let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, finally taking a few steps forward himself, closing the distance just enough to where it's not dangerous, still being a bit weary. He came up behind Woody, watching as she pet the bull, the bull relaxed.

"Well, that's…", Buzz said, struggling with his words. Woody turned to look at him with a playful smirk, he had the decency to sheepishly smile. "Well, I didn't think that would work."

"Oh, Mr. Lightyear", Woody said lightly laughing, before pausing with a gentle smile. "I mean, Buzz. I think there's always a shred of doubt with these kinds of things. And no offence, but you fandangled city, space people might not always understand us old-schools."

"Well, no offence. You're kinda right to think that way", Buzz says as he slowly begins to pet the bull too. "I've never actually seen a bull."

"Really?", Woody asked incredulously, her eyes comically wide and jaw dropped. "How is that even possible? They're one of the most common need-to-have animals at a farm, well besides cows, chickens and horses."

"Again, never seen those types of animals", Buzz responded, smiling at how surprised she looked. "I've been meaning to ask you, are you some sort of animal environmentalist of sorts? A zoologist?"

"I beg your pardon?", Woody asked as she tilted her head a bit, confused for a second. "I don't know what a zoologist is, but if you mean an an animal lover. No, that's Jesse. I just calm them down enough to not be a danger." She then mumbled out, "she encourages them to pounce on people."

Buzz chuckled as the began to lead the horned beast back to it's pen, keeping it calm all the way, talking to each other in the meantime. Buzz and her exchanging some small funny stories to each other, as the put Freddie away.

Soon both walked back to the groups of citizens and Buzz's team, who were watching both of them expectantly. After a beat of not seeing the bull anywhere, the crowd broke into a cheer, crowding all around the rangers.

It soon seemed apparent to the sheriff that they were pushing her out the way to crowd around Buzz. Out of the crowd she spotted her deputy among them, his blonde hair peeking out of the crowd, an excited smile plastered on his face as he inched closer to the spaceman. Buzz smiled at him, addressing him after a moment.

Woody smiled, happy that the town seemed to finally warm up to the spacefolk. Though she frowned a bit as she walked away from the crowd, having already been pushed to the edge. She walks off on her own that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- i'm feeling better, but just really sad honestly.


	8. The deputy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woody's insecure, so she confides in Jesse and Bo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that I have a tumblr! I have an art blog there in which i will be posting more toy story art, as well as some of my own art, come check it out, like some art and stuff or even follow me. It will mean a whole lot to me!  
> https://blubird513.tumblr.com/

"Well, it's not like they'll take your place Woody", Bo said to her as she laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Ain't that right, Jesse?"

"Yeah! You're our sheriff, and ain't nothing gonna change that!", Jesse piped in as she laid another hand on her cousin's shoulder. "Those fancy space rangers with their doodily gaffs and sparky things ain't nothing compared to you!"

Woody pursed her lips, she was looking down at the ground, just staring intently at her boots. Finding them quite interesting at the moment, but she could feel Jesse staring her down.

She sighed, "I don't know, ever since the bull incident, everyone just assumed that Buzz, Mira, Booster and XR took care of everything, Dolly seems to think so, Rex, Trixie, Buttercup, Priklepants, Slink, Mr. Potatohead-"

"Who cares what he thinks! He always has something to say about you and you know none of what he says is true!", Jesse says with a burning fire in her eyes, no doubt ready to beat Potato Head to a pulp if she saw the ex-henchmen of Dr. Porkchop.

"I know that! He just spews out a bunch of nonsense, I don't care about what he thinks", Woody says, snapping her gaze to Jessie with an incredulous expression.

He's said stuff about her for years, none of it's to be trusted really, but still…, Woody thinks to herself as she slumps in her seat and looks away.

She takes a breath before continuing, "But some stuff can get to you, and then what the people do when they take in what a person says, can really hurt sometimes.

It bothers me that they all immediately took upon Potato head's interpretation of what happened. It bothers me that everyone seems to think that I needed help handling Freddy the other day. It bothers me that my credibility, position and image as a role model have been… discarded and altered." She shakes her head. "I'm not special to 'em anymore."

Bo tilts her head and narrows her eyes in suspicion. "This is more than just about the rangers or Potato Head, isn't it?"

Woody nods slowly, admitting it, "I'm losing Andy."

"Oh woody, no no…", Jessie says shaking her head in dismay at Woody's falling expression, Bo tightens her grip on her cane as she watched Woody droop further. "You're not losing him, he's still close to you."

"I know, I know, but Andy, just seems so…", she struggled for words. "...Excited, and so happy to even interact with them. He sees them as heroes, as superheroes like the ones in the big cities in the east, especially after the bull incident.

They helped keep everyone calm and no one else saw what happened with the bull. Seeing them just has him bouncing on the balls of his feet."

She pauses as she takes a moment to lift her gaze to where the rangers were, fixing their ship and one or two of the townsfolk helping out. She caught sight of her deputy gallivanting with Buzz Lightyear.

"I don't blame him for admiring them, heck, the more people he has in his life, especially one as plain as the wild west is good for him. Buzz and his team gracing our little town with their presence was a nice surprise and all but ..."

She pauses once again, focusing her attention on her deputy for a moment, studying his face as he talked to the said space rangers.

Her deputy had an awestruck look on his face, amazed at all these visitors from space with their strange blue and red skin. Their strange technology of the ship and XR (she was explained how rare it was for XR to behave the way he did, something about his AI. Whatever that means…).

But for one reason or another, Buzz caught his attention. What made him so special?

Maybe because he was also part law-enforcement too, she wouldn't really know. Maybe his suit, it was really neat when you saw it up-close (not that she'd really say that to the guy).

Maybe his big stature, no, they were all pretty tall compared to everyone in the town, maybe that was some space people trait.

Or maybe is was his charismatic charm, so friendly, near cooky nature with all his big words and nerdy personality, but it was kinda cute…

Woody shook her head with a blush, No no. That's not it! This is about Andy, my deputy.

"Woody, everything alright?", Bo said concernedly, having seen her friend shake her head.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, don't worry. It's probably just the darn heat", Woody said as she pretended to fan herself with her hat. Jesse gave her a weird look.

"But it's draftier today than it's been all week", Jesse said as she looked up at the sky, seeing a few clouds covering the sun. She turned back to woody, who had a hand over her eyes. Jesse furrowed her brow. "You're not telling us something, Woody."

Woody looked elsewhere but at her friends.

"Woody?"

"Woody?"

She turned further away.

"Woody?"

"Woody?"

"Wendy!"

Woody flinched at the hissed exclamation of her first name, turning to look at a cross armed Jessie and an expectant Bo peep, both no longer taking any bullhunky excuses from her. Woody gave a small groan.

"Look, I just… I'm worried about what will happen with, you know, Andy", Woody said as she took off her hat to toy with it in her hands, trying to stay on track. She frowned as she continued. "I know he's so eager to learn more about them, and it's harmless in itself. But, what if he wants to become one?"

Woody turned to look at her friends who gave her a surprised look, she took to explaining herself.

"Not that I won't support whatever he chooses to become, but you know I just thought he'd want to be like me", she said as she pointed a thumb at herself. "It kinda hurts that he might not want to learn from me anymore, or even be around me anymore."

She puts her head in her hands, feeling drained, sad and tired.

"I don't feel like I'm his hero anymore, I sometimes feel like he doesn't even pay any attention to me anymore. I don't want to be needy, he wants to spread his wings and I have to allow that, but..."

"Oh Woody", Bo peep said gently as placed her hand on Woody's arm, rubbing up and down for comfort. "Don't be sad about that, of course he wants to still be around you. You're still his role model, his hero and very important to him."

"She's right you know", Jesse agreed softly with Bo. "Heck, you practically raised him. You're his idol for pete's sake, the best darn sheriff in the Wild West, having defeated beasts, tnt, ruffians, burglars, robbers, and the evil Dr. Porkchop. The most amazing person in the whole world, you're practically a legend."

"Yeah, but I'm not as 'legendary' as Mr. Lightyear and his team, heroes and heroine of the entire galaxy", Woody said as she flexed her fingers for quotation marks. "Andy basically comes to the station everyday and spends nothing but endless hours telling me how amazing the rangers are, especially Buzz."

She looks up from her hands, "I just want to spend some more time with my deputy, than just him helping the space folks around all day. I'm not trying to keep him from them, but you know I.. I just don't want to be left in the dust."

"Have you tried telling 'im that?", Jessie asks suddenly.

Woody turns with a confused look on her face, "Who?"

"Andy or Buzz?", Jessie says as she leans onto a beam. Woody flusters a bit.

"No, no. I don't really want to worry them with my shenanigans, and plus i'm probably overreacting, Woody says as she waves her hands in a 'no' gesture.

"Alright, alright, don't get your hat in a twist", Jesse throws her hands up good-naturedly. She gets up from the beam, "Ah well, lunch breaks over so, we'll leave you to your work sheriff, so long, partner. Come on Bo."

Bo looks at Jessie in confusion, Woody equally confused. "What? But we have about 10 minutes before-"

"Yeah, no. The clock's slow. Trixie was planning on fixing it later, well after she stops salivating over the space folk's stuff, the tech-savvy girl", Jessie says as she grabs Bo's arm. "So, have a good day, my favorite cousin."

"Only cousin", Woody mends as she gets up from her seat, a smile in place.

"Bye bye!", Jessie calls as she rushes her and Bo away, Bo raising a brow at the redhead.

"Jesse, what on earth was all that? You know that clock hasn't been slow in months", Bo said to Jesse in scrutiny.

"No, no! That was just something to give us a few minutes to discuss our plan without Woody having the time to walk in on our scheming", Jesse says with a huge smile on her face. "We're gonna help out our dear sheriff. I mean it's obvious she's not gonna do anything about it really, both with Andy and Mr. Tall handsome ranger."

"Oh, you noticed too?", Bo said as she leaned on her cane, craning her neck, catching Woody looking over at said ranger. She smiled, turning to Jessie. "So where do we start playing matchmakers?"

"With Andy of course, we can kill two birds with one stone here", Jessie says as she turns over, putting two fingers to her lips, whistling. Andy turn around from whatever he was doing with Buzz, the ranger turning to look in their direction too. "Hey! Andy ! Come here for a second would'ya!?"

Andy turns back to Buzz saying something inaudible before running over to Jessie and Bo, greeting them with a smile. "Howdy ladies! What's up?"

"Oh, we were just having a little talk, Bo and me, and we wanted to bring up something to you. About our ole' sheriff Woody", Jessie says as she takes off her hat, placing it on her chest with a mock despairing face. Bo covers her mouth to conceal a smile while andy frowns.

"What? Is something wrong with Ms. Pride, Jessie?", Andy says as he begins to grow worried.

"Well, you could put it that way", Bo manages to get out without laughing, Jessie is borderline snickering in excitement.

"Oh gosh, what's happening? Is there anything I can do?", Andy asks with hurried vigor, nervous over what could be affecting his caring aunt, unaware he might have inflicted it himself.

"Well, there is something you can do. But first please, walk with us for a few minutes, before lunch break is over. We'll explain everything…", Jesse says as she throws an arm around Andy.


	9. The proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woody's trying to keep up, Andy can see that, but she won't seem take a helping hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- OKAY! This is some of my better writing, I just really got in the mood to write a few chapters and this should be at my peak at the moment. Let's see if it holds up, shall we?

The next few days were just detective work. Really, it was! Kinda…

At least Andy thought it was just that. After Jesse and Bo confiding in him and talking to him about Woody and Buzz’s...  _ situation _ , he just felt like he needed to see it for himself. So here he was, hiding behind the horse stalls, waiting for Woody to walk in. 

His plan consisted of having Woody try and encounter Buzz at least a few times before stepping in himself. It was clear to him that there was some sort of attraction between them, even if they (mainly Woody) were holding back. 

So as a first step forward, a few mishaps with the horses, should get the sheriff’s attention, and by association, Buzz’s. All he needed was one or two of the horses to stampede out of the stalls and cause a bit of a ruckus, so the two could direct their attention and effort to restrain the steeds. 

They both work together, save the day and realize they have things in common and fall for one another, and boom! Problem solved. 

There’d be no more tension and they could both be heros in the town’s eyes, brilliant!

Andy smiled to himself, though let a little voice in the back of his head run on about the possibility of it going badly, the plan that is. But Andy shrugged it off, how bad could things get?

If push comes to shove, he as the deputy, will quickly handle things before Woody can find out.  _ That’s the plan _ , Andy thought as he held a tiny cactus spike in his hand, pinched between two fingers, ready to be used. 

And it would be used soon as Woody walked into the stalls, looking down at her clipboard, taking a look at her tasks for the day. Just as she was about to look up, Andy took his chance to poke one of the horses with the thorn, hastily pulling it out as the horse whined and charged out of it’s stall, alarming the other animals.

He poked his head up just in time to see Woody jump back in alarm as the startled beast stormed out, Woody watching it with wide eyes, one hand on her hat as she tried to comprehend what the hell just happened. Andy put a hand to his mouth to hide his laughter at the absolutely hilarious gobsmacked expression Woody’s face held. 

Any minute now she’d go after it, he’ll run out, tell Buzz and…. 

Suddenly everything came crashing down as several other horses in the stalls freaked out and jumped out of their stalls too. Andy blanched as he saw them nearly trample one another as they all stampeded out, Woody yelping as she hoped over one of the fences, nearly getting run over herself. 

The mount rampaged, running about the town, running after some of the civilians. Woody leapt back into action, dropping her clipboard and readying her lasso at her hand. Andy stood there for a few seconds, suddenly very well-aware that this went bad,  _ really _ bad.

Andy quickly ducked out of his hiding place and ran out into the streets to see Woody and Jessie both trying to rein in the steeds. Andy jumped as Woody suddenly caught him standing there, she yelled over to him. 

“Andy! Boy, come help us, these little mangy devils are gonna run out on us!”, Woody exclaimed before one of the horses slammed into her, sending her sprawling onto the ground. 

Jesse and Andy both yelled out, “Woody!”

She landed with a thump on the ground, groaning as she held a hand to her side. She hissed as she probed it with a gentle hovering hand.  _ Damn, they got her good… _

She wobbled back onto her feet, taking a few clumsy steps before straightening herself up, taking a second before charging back in. Jesse stepped in closer to her cousin, covering her injured side from anymore attacks, Andy taking another. 

All three wrangled the horses, albeit with difficult keeping them restrained. Andy began to feel little beads of sweat forming on his brow as he strained to keep a hold of the horses on his lasso. He looked at Woody and Jessie over his shoulder, grimacing as he saw both struggling to keep it together as well, Woody especially with a pair in her hold and still reeling from the initial injury.

He then took notice of the townsfolk watching all three of them, Andy allowed himself to have a strained smile. Everything else in his plan went to hell, but maybe he could at least built Woody’s confidence up again to sheriff. The town watching them handle the situation will surely have her seen as the hero again, she was to him at least.

But again that went to absolute garbage as one of the horses got surley under the stress and began to throw its weight around, stopping it’s hooves and heaving at the rope. They had to dodge the animal’s attacks as they tried to reel the string of steeds back into the stalls.  

Just as Andy finally thought they could take a break, seeing as they were right at the barn entrance, he saw a flash of brown as the rowdy horse brought it’s back legs up, intending for a kick, which was aimed straight at Woody, who was distracted with all the other horses. 

Andy yelled out, “Sheriff, watch OUT!” 

Woody turned around in surprise, just in time to see the horse’s legs race at her head, she crossed her arms over her face, unable to duck down with all the leads still in her hands and her bruising side straining too much to let her move out of the way. She had no way out without further injury, so she braced herself, keeping a slight favour to her right side, eyes shut tight. She could only hope it wouldn’t hurt too much…

But after a second, nothing happened but a sudden zapping noise and a flash of red blowing the metal horseshoe off the steed’s hoof and knocking the flying leg off course. The horse, startled, jumped up on its hind legs in shock, before dropping down and feet stammering in place. Woody took in a few startled breaths before looking around to see Buzz with a fierce and trained look, has his arm outstretched, hand on his wrist, aimed at both of them.

He’d saved her. 

Andy let himself gape a little at the absolute madness of his accuracy, both timing and the shot itself. Though it was enough of a reaction to have Woody notice and deflate considerably, no doubt dampening her pride. Andy mentally kicked himself after that, and that wasn’t the last time. 

As soon as Buzz arrived, his team in tow. They quickly put all hands on deck and wrestled the animals back into the barn. Well mostly, Booster actually carried some of the horses back in, something that made even Jesse let out a low whistle. Woody all the while stayed silent, a quiet hand placed at her side, face solemn. They both noticed.

The town praised the space folk and Woody was put aside each time. And he says each time because he tried his plan again at least three more times. 

Runaway cart. Woody tried to stop it, Buzz showed up, stopped it himself, got praised. 

Rex’s head getting stuck in a bucket. Woody trying to help the panicked farmer, Buzz showed up, got it off with the laser, Rex fanboyed over the guy, Woody slipped away unnoticed.

He even tried faking a robbery, Jessie caught him before he could go through with it. He got an earful after that from her. “You’re supposed to be helping, not causing chaos! You’ve been having us running ragged!”, were her words. 

After that, he stopped trying to make scenarios for them to meet. On the rare occasion he’d see them bump into one another on the street, but Woody had brushed him off, tending to other duties. Trying to busy herself, tried to take control over her town again, well as much as she could as the sheriff. She was too proud, he’d come to realize, either that or very insecure. He didn’t know if he liked either idea. 

Same for Buzz, though at least the spaceman tried to make an attempt. 

Though, Buzz never did seem to linger around her much either, a bit awkward with his interactions with her. He’d know, he’s eavesdropped on them once before, on his way back to the station one evening.  

Woody was trying help carry a heavy-looking box into the warehouse, Trixie’s main work area as she was the town grease monkey, or  _ ‘engineer’  _ as the space folk put it. As soon as she was about to enter, the door opened up to reveal none other than Mira and Buzz both walking out of Trixie’s, a few tools in their hands. 

“Thank you for letting us borrow some of your tools, ma’am”, Buzz called back to Trixie, craning his neck to catch her eye. Trixie laughed excitedly.

“It’s no problem, just be careful with not losing them. I’m gonna need them later!”, she called back as she returned to whatever she was working on. The rangers both turned back to walking out, meeting Woody at the door. 

Woody strained to look over the heavy box, squinting at both of them in a weary expression, “Evening, rangers. Say, could’ya maybe step out the way, I need to get in.”

“Oh, sorry!”, Mira said as she quickly placed herself out of the way, Buzz taking the chance to hold the door open, a gentle look on his face. Woody seemed to grimace a bit at the gesture as she tried to walk in, nearly losing her footing as she collided with the door, not being able to see where she was going. 

“Need a hand?”, Buzz offered hopefully as he was already extending a hand out to help her with the box. Woody jolted up, straightening her back, and lifting her lip to show her teeth clenched together, trying to keep herself together.

“No! No! I got this!”, she said hastily as she grit her teeth. Finally trudging the right way past the door, again with some difficulty. 

Buzz offered his help again, a slight eye roll accompanying it, “Really it’d be no trouble at all--”

“No. I’ll do this  _ myself _ ”, she icily bit out, eyes narrowed. At that Buzz gave up with a long-suffering sigh, deciding maybe it was best to just leave her be, letting the door close shut. Suddenly they heard a small crash from inside, making Mira and Buzz both shared slightly startled looks as they opened the doors again. 

Woody was leaning against a table, the box on top of it, Trixie at her side. She wore a concerned expression as she lurched forward, hands hovering above the sheriff. 

“Woody, are you okay?”, the mechanic asked as she saw how the sheriff took in small sporadic breaths, hands rubbing slightly at her back. She looked as if she’d really strained herself to carry that box. Andy winced as she cracked her back, guilt flooding through him as he really took in the sight of her trying so desperately to be useful to people. 

Even more guilt flooding him, knowing that his meddling probably kicked off a peg of her self-worth. He really messed up, was his thought as he brought his hands to rub his face. He really messed up.

He eventually let his hands drop after a moment, taking the time to look back at the door, where Mira and Buzz both stood. 

He’d very keenly noticed the fact that Buzz seemed to be itching to go inside, like he wanted to see if she’s okay.  _ But Woody doesn’t want your help... _ Andy then paused as he gave the thought some more attention. 

He’d mulled over it, the wheels in his head turning as he thought of another idea. 

What if, and it’s a BIG ‘if’, he get’s her to go help the rangers? 

She can help the mighty, seemingly invincible super space people, Buzz and her can actually take the time to work together in close quarters and maybe even connect some!

He jumped up from his hiding spot as he dashed over to the spaceship at the edge of town, circling around it hurriedly. There were a few holes in it, some dents too. But the big thing he noticed was that mostly everything seemed to be shut off, with the exception of a few lights on 42. 

Andy had recalled earlier that the rangers mentioned having trouble trying to fix the engine, their biggest problem being that they were too big to 

Andy smiled in a childlike glee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Alright guys, that's it for me right now, but please, tell me what you thought of this chapter! Is there something I can do better, is there something i did well? Tell me your thoughts in the comments section, i'm very eager to know!


	10. The help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's trying to get Woody to come help out to fix ship 42's engine.

“Andy! Howdy!”, Woody exclaimed having gotten out of her seat a bit too excitedly. Andy smiled at his friend, mentor and guardian. “I didn’t know you’d be coming for dinner.”

“Howdy, Ms. Pride”, Andy said as he went up to give her a hug, Woody returning the embrace though a bit stunned in surprise at the unexpected visit. “Yeah, uh… I wanted to… surprise you with a visit!”

“Oh! Well, you could have maybe dropped a hint. I could’ve cooked your favorite stew or even planned an outing. Maybe even rode the horses out for a bit,” Woody said as she begins to ready the table to which and waves his hands for her to stop.

“Um, no no. I just wanted to discuss a plan for an outing. I’m not really staying long enough for dinner. I was gonna go help Buzz right after so…”, Andy trailed off as he took a look at the sheriff’s disheartened look, her shoulders slumping in disappointment. He internally panicked. 

This was exactly what he told himself he wouldn’t do… and Jesse along with bo threatened to wring his neck if he made this worse. Best friends or not he was on the guillotine. He quickly tried to backtrack.

“But I wanted to do something with you, and him too. So I wanted to both plan an outing separately and ask if you wanted to come out and help with the ship. I told them you’re good with engines…?”, Andy asked in a drifting question, hoping their plan would work and Woody would accept. She thought it over for a second, looking uncertain, Andy remained silent.

“How about…”, she said, picking her words carefully. “I make something quick for all of us, rangers, you and me. And I go over and help, we can have dinner there. I mean after all, we have 2 hours before sunset”, she said looking out of the window. 

She was suddenly tackled into a hug. 

“Thank’s, mom!”, Andy froze and Woody’s eyes blew wide open, stunned . He corrected himself releasing her from the hug. “I-I mean, Ms. Pride!” 

He coughs, trying to disperse the awkward moment. “Anyways, I guess i’ll meet you over there ‘Mam. See ya’!” Andy quickly made his way out shutting the door to Woody’s house behind him. Woody just silently waved at the already closed door, as a soft growing grin graced her face.

~8~

“So the crystallic fusion chamber is right here, next to the auxiliary cord. This is some of the main parts that power 42”, Buzz explained to Andy as he popped open the main engine controls. Andy peered in with an awestruck face, Buzz chuckled at how simple mechanics seemed to really impress the kid. 

Sure he probably has never seen anything of the sort like this, but it was still very simple. Trade world, had kids making and building illegal bazooka canons that the ranger had to confiscate every other day(1).

“So y’all have to fix this too? The...uh, battery?”, Andy asks as he sticks his head in just a bit, before being pulled back by Buzz, who gave him a raised eyebrow for sticking his head into something that was potentially dangerous. And smiled sheepishly, “Sorry, curious!”  

“Don’t worry about it, but… try not to do that again”, Buzz said just as XR wheeled by, who was eyeing Andy with a particular interest. Buzz turned to address the robotic ranger. 

“Well, here you go Buzz, a multi-transitional wrench lock. It should help clear away some of the wires”, XR said handing Buzz the strange-looking tool. XR takes a second and pulls Buzz to the side. “So who's the kid?I haven't seen him at all since we've gotten here, is he some kind of resident or..?”

“ He's the deputy of the town, Andy Davis”, Buzz says as he turns around to look at Andy, XR following his line of gaze. “He offered to help me fix up the ship earlier today, he said he could carry some things around if we needed it and he knows someone with a fair bit of engine knowledge.”

“Oh, that's fine and dandy, but did he inform you that the person with engine knowledge is the good old sheriff herself”, XR said with a happy grin. Buzz whirled around to face him.

“She is? When will she be here?”, Buzz asked as he raised a brow at the grinning robot. XR said nothing as a pointed a thumb over to the entrance of the ship, where Woody stood with a small basket in hand. Buzz straightened up immediately and met her gaze with a smile.

  “Oh, Woody I didn't see you there, how are you doing?”, Buzz asked as he looked her up and down, catching the slightly uncomfortable look on her face. His smile dipped a bit. 

“Uh, Howdy there! I’m well, Um… I just wanted to, uh, bring some dinner for y'all…”, Woody said as she tipped the basket to show several sandwiches and canteens, smiling sheepishly, smile growing wary as she realised how close she was to the alien ship.

It was huge! It made her feel so small, already being considerably shorter than all the rangers, with what their suits and abnormally large stature. 

Now this was just something else, she’d never seen anything like this in the wild west. Blinding lights, metal floors, little window-like planes that had blinking words and letters on them, buttons everywhere. It was overwhelming.

It didn’t help that she was being stared down at the moment. 

She’d realized that Booster and Mira had come out from wherever they were working on in the ship to greet her, though now everyone was staring at her. She grew incredibly flustered and her confidence in staying faltered. 

She started backing away from the ship, Buzz took a few steps toward. She put her hands up after placing the basket on the floor, “Uh, you know what. I’ll just leave it here and head on my way home, I’m sure Andy can help you with the engine---”

“No no, please stay!”, Buzz exclaimed before he could catch himself. He hurried his way over to Woody, paying no mind to his team watching them. He picked up the basket and offered an arm to the sheriff. “Let me show you around the ship after dinner, I insist you join us. I hear you’re good with engines, we could use your help.”

Woody looked up at Buzz then to his arm. She gathered her nerves and strengthened her resolve, no way she’s gonna miss a chance to have time with Andy, even if she wasn’t entirely sure where she was. And with that she put a hand on his shoulder, she wasn’t taking his arm. 

“Lead the way, partner”, Woody said as they began to walk in together. Walking in she was surprised to suddenly be embraced by a very happy looking Andy.

“Ms. Pride! So glad you could make it!”, Andy said as he tightened her hug, Woody hugging back. 

“Of course Andy, I did say I'd drop off dinner and i’ll stay to help our guests with their ship”, Woody said as Andy released her from the hug. 

Buzz smiled at both of them, feeling a bit more relieved the Woody seemed to relax too with someone familiar at her side. He frowned a bit at the fact that she wasn’t comfortable around them or the ship yet, but that'll change soon, he’ll make sure of it. 

“So we’re in the dock part of the ship, it’s mostly just a storage unit, the cell area and the kitchen is next door to that, then the cockpit”, Buzz said as he gestured around introducing the sheriff to her surroundings as he quickly gesture Mira, Booster and XR to follow. 

Woody in the meantime looked all around her, amazement flooding her at all the weird contraptions in the “dock”. Whatever that means…

Andy watched he, chuckling at how confused she looked when they neared some of the open/shutting panel doors. Buzz smiled. 

“We can all head into the kitchen for dinner”, Buzz announced to everyone, which gained a few cheers from Booster, a smile from Mira, Andy and XR. Woody just stayed quiet as she looked around, still too stunned for words. 

“But how will we get to the kitchen, there’s a wall in the way”, Woody said as she gestured at the alien door. After a moment of silence, the room burst into laughter, even Andy was snickering, making Woody flush in embarrassment. “What...?” 

“Oh, no! That’s not a wall!”, Mira said as she was still laughing slightly as she walked up to the panel, punching a few buttons and making the door swish open, Woody jumped back in surprise, eyes wide at the once-there door. The rangers laughed, Buzz placing a comforting hand on Woody’s shoulder.  

She looks at him with a semi-startled face, her gaze landed on his face to see him give her a smile. She gives a wary smile of her own as they all step into the cell area of the ship, she straightens up immediately. 

She’d dealt with cells in the sheriff department before, it’s not much different than this. 

_ Right?,  _ she thought to herself as she looked at the thick heavy metal bars blocking the doors. She gulped thickly,  _ Why do they need those cells to be that secure? Who’s been there before? _

She walked just a tad bit faster, her nervous tick of toying with the hem of her cowskin jacket, acting up. Andy looked over at Woody with a concerned expression. 

“If it’s too much…”, he let the words hang as an offer to leave, but Woody shook her head.

“No, no. This is fine”, Woody said as she placed a hand on Andy’s shoulder, grounding herself from outright leaving. She nodded curtly at him, reassuring him and herself. “I’m alright, just a bit spooked. Nothing to worry about, deputy.” 

Andy dropped the subject, though kept an eye on her. His older friend wasn’t so… easily embracing or understanding of newer technology. She’s an old dog learning too many new tricks, too quickly. 

Sure she wasn’t that old, Andy knew that. She couldn’t be over the age of 25, he himself only 17, but in the wild west, at her age... 

_ “...You’ve already got one foot in the grave”, _ Andy thought grimly as he held onto her hand, which still laid on his shoulder. He shook his head as he steeled his thoughts back on track.

Buzz silently took notice of Woody’s continuing wariness and the flickering grim look on Andy’s face, as he opened the next door to the kitchen. He quickly ushered them both into the kitchen with an inviting gesture, trying to calm them down some. Though he did plan on having a talk with Andy before they all went into the kitchen. 

“Andy, could I--”

“Actually, Buzz, if you wouldn’t mind, I'd like to take a look at the engine right now. I’m not all that hungry and I'm ready to lend a helping hand.”, Woody spoke up suddenly, turning to address the ranger in a bout of courage.  _ Be forward, talk to him _ , she told herself as she watched Buzz’s face morph into surprise,  _ but be polite _ . “Of course, if that’s alright with both you and Andy.”

Andy took a bit of a double take in surprise Woody took initiative, he then smiled. Time to ‘help’ his dear sheriff out, like Jessie said to him. “Of course it’s alright with me Sir, I'll just go have dinner with the rest of your rangers Mr. Lightyear, while you two take care of your business.” 

They both stood there as Andy walked into the kitchen, the door swishing closed behind him, leaving Buzz and Woody in the cell block. He looked back at Woody, who was watching him expectantly. 

He held his hand out to her, “Shall we get going now?”

Woody looked at his offered hand, restraining an eye-roll.  _ Always with the arm or a hand. _

She mustered a smile as she just put her hand on his shoulder again, “We shall, lead the way, partner.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)- This is a reference to episode 26, “The slayer”. Trade world, is a planet where crime is at an all-time high. Within it, a girl named Savvy created a plazooka, a highly dangerous and illegal weapon.


	11. The enigine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woody and Buzz attempt to make small talk as they fix up the engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Had a heck of a moving week. Hectic stuff.

The panel came loose after Buzz unscrewed it with the little multi-tool in his hand, Woody looking at his handy work closely in awe with all the strange happenings around her. He took off the panel revealing a variety of wires and tiny blinking lights. Woody gulped, it was a mess. 

“Some of the wires came off during our landing, and we need some help replacing the broken bulbs inside”, Buzz explained as he perched himself in a crouching position beside her. He shone a light in the engine opening revealing the damage. “Normally we’d try and do it ourselves but none of us actually have small enough hands to go in and fix it.”

Buzz looked off in slight embarrassment, mumbling under his breath, “Usually we need the LGM’s to help us…” Woody let her gaze drop at the new word ‘LGM’, what does that mean?  _ Is it important? Are they another robot person? _ , she thought to herself. Dropping the matter and just nodding in faux understanding at Buzz. 

“Don’t worry about it, this actually isn’t too different from normal engines”, Woody said as she ducked her head slightly in and began reconnecting the colored wires to their corresponding lightbulb color. “Though, most have steam engines, light and wire systems like these aren’t too hard to follow. 

_ Thank whoever thought of this system,  _ she thought to herself in relief, it wasn’t as hard is she’d thought it would be. 

“I’ve heard you dribbled in mechanics before, what type of experience do you have exactly?”, Buzz asked curiously as he took peeks at her work with her nimble fingers, watching her place the wires back where they belong.

“Car engines, usually ones that city folks bring into the town when they need a fix-up, and of course…”, Woody trailed off as she reached for a stray wire at the bottom of the panel, struggling to grab it. She lurches forward, taking hold of it with a look of triumph on her face before she realizes she’s falling forward. 

“Of course…? OH!”, Buzz encourages her to continue, before jumping up from his spot, hugging her waist to keep her from falling all the way down. She yelps in surprise at being hauled back towards the ground on the ship, uncomfortable aware of Buzz’s arms wrapped tight around her. “Woody! Are you alright?”

“Yeah, i’m fine”, Woody said as she tried to cover up her blush, ducking her head back into the enigine panel opening. “And planes, I meant to say planes.”

“Planes! You worked on plane engines?”, Buzz asked in surprise, repositioning his hands on either side of her waist, trying to keep her from falling into the opening again. 

“Yeah, have you met Trixie, our mechanic?”, Woody asked turning her head to look at him. Buzz nods. “Well, she’s been working on constructing a plane, in my spare time, I help her out in the warehouse. I work on inner workings, and she works on structure. ‘Course, the tech on the plane is merely wood and paper, very little metal, some wires. Nothing as grand as this...”

“Huh, that explains all the flying and tech questions she asked me”, Buzz said to himself as he leaned forward, grip still on Woody, trying to look over her shoulder. “How’s it going?”

“Good, the wires are all back in place, except for the bulbs. Some are shattered, got any spares?”, She asked as she ducked back into the ship. Buzz nodded as he opened some maintenance boxes shuffled things around, trying to find a box of bulbs. She looked back at the engine, reviewing the wires and lights, before hearing Buzz call out to her. 

“I’m glad you could come and help up by the way, if Andy didn’t recommend you to us we’d all be stuck here for a while”, Buzz commented as he continued his search. Woody smiled.

“I’m glad I could be of service. My deputy sure is thrilled to be working with you too”, Woody said, growing pensive as she mulled over the thought of Andy spending time with the rangers. “He’s very admiring of all of you.”

“Well, that’s very flattering, most kids do flock around us for stories and what not, but Andy seems like a different case. He catches on very easily to all this work and stuff”, Buzz says as he examines a few tool boxes. 

“He’s a fast learner that Andy”, Woody comments fondly from her spot, halfway inside the engine compartment. 

“You two seem to have a history, are you close...?”, Buzz asks hesitantly, a bit uncertain of the question and answer to it. He hears Woody band her head on the compartment and an ‘ow!’ exclaim before she whips her head in his direction.

“Absolutely NOT! He’s like a son to me!”, Woody says with a twinge of disgust. Buzz puts his hands up in surrender, subtly letting out a breath of relief. He returns to his search in lightbulbs before pulling out a few, smiling in triumph, but still an uncomfortable silence lingered in the room.  

She watched him silently for a moment, thinking of a way to change the subject, before asking, “So how many times have you all been stranded on a planet?”

“Several”, Buzz grumbled as he handed her the bulbs, she laughed as she took the lights from him, ducking back into the engine. “But, we’ve never landed on a planet this prehistoric and primitive, usually there’s some alienoid modernization or advancements with which we can contact communications at star command.”

“Um, pardon?”, Woody said as she ducked back in with a confused look on her face. Buzz nearly face-palmed, of course, she doesn’t understand their lingo. He reproached his explanation.

“Uh, your home is much more old-timey, making it harder for us to leave. Usually the other planets we got to have some ‘fancy’ tech to fix our ship”, Buzz explained to her, watching as her face morphed into curiosity. He silently noted to himself in the back of his mind, he liked seeing her reactions to these sorts of things.  

“These, ‘planets’, you all keep talking about, where are they? What do they look like?”, Woody said as she tilted her head like a confused puppy. Buzz chuckled.

“Well first off, a planet is out in space, floating around their solar system, second, they all look very different from one another”, Buzz said as he went into his comn logs, looking for pictures. He finally finds some and scoots next to Woody, her leaning over to look at the images, her eyes wide at seeing the panel light up. “You see these buildings and people, these are on other planets.”

Woody said nothing for a little while, just marveling at how strange it was that Buzz had a little glowing painting on his arm. It had to be a painting right, it had colors and stuff, it couldn’t be a picture. 

Pictures were usually yellow, brown, white, and black, all dusty and hard to make out. But all the things in Buzz’s arm painting were crystal clear. 

Her gaze was drawn at all the strange creatures in the ‘painting’, but soon landed on the people. Humans just like her, scattered and mixed into the crowds. She wondered…. 

“Are they aliens?”, Woody asked as she pointed at some of the humans in the pictures, jumping back as the picture changed with the tap on the comn. She marveled at the new picture, an image of all the rangers lined up together.  _ How did he do that?! _

Buzz laughed, answering her question, “To you, yes. To me, they’re all citizens of their planets, those that we serve and protect under Star Command.” He pointed at the new picture, “These are all rangers, junior rangers. It’s a bit of an old photo, try and guess which one’s me.”

She smiled as she took on the challenge, eyes skimming over the rows of people in the weird green suits, she finally comes to a boy with a familiar looking chin, standing next to a blue-skinned, dark haired boy. She smiled as she pointed at the first kid, “Is that you?”

“Mhhm, those were some good times, being a junior space ranger”, Buzz said as he flipped to more photos, smiling fondly at some of the pictures of his earliest travels, Woody watched him carefully. “We used to go on field trips a lot. This planet being one of the last trips, but the most memorable of all…”

He trailed off, and Woody inched a bit closer to see some pictures of the desert landscapes, still a bit awestruck at the changing ‘paintings’. She turned her gaze to Buzz’s face, catching him looking right at her, his expression soft. She had to ask, “Why?”

“Because…”, Buzz said as he tapped out of the pictures and into his notes, she watched him. He leaned closer to her showing her the screen, “... it introduced me to you.”

Woody looked in surprise at the screen seeing her name scribbled in careful handwriting, the date showing back to several, several years ago. She felt her face heat up and grow incredibly warm, as a shy smile spread across her face. 

“Aw, that’s really sweet. Didn’t think you’d remember me after all these years”, she said as she ran a hand through her curly hair, bashful. 

Buzz smiled charmingly, deciding that he loved the look on her face at the moment. Woody, unknowing to him, thought likewise. They stayed that way for a little while, before Woody realizing she still had the lightbulbs in her hands, turning back to the engine. 

She giggled bashfully as she ducked in to continue fixing up the engine. She began to try and unscrew the broken LEDs from their stops, finding it more difficult than the wires. She struggled for a moment, finding that they won’t budge. Buzz had taken notice and leaned over her.   

“Here, let me help”, Buzz said as he took her smaller hand into his, helping her unscrew the lights. She smiled alongside him as quickly they found, unscrewed and replaced all the lights. As soon as they screwed on the last of the lights, they heard a distinctive ‘whirring’ sound as the ship fully powered up. 

“Yes! The ship’s working! Now it’s just a matter at covering up the holes on the ship and Bingo, we’re off”, Buzz said in rejoice, Woody watching him, smiling brightly at how happy he seemed. Though she yelped in surprise as she was suddenly lifted off the ground and twirled around by Buzz, who was laughing, holding her high above his head. 

She kept a firm hand on her hat to keep it from flying clear off her head, but it faltered just as quickly as Buzz suddenly gave her a peck on the cheek. Both their eyes grew wide, Buzz’s earlier confidence faltering, making him lower her back down on the ground. 

“Woah! Easy there, cowboy! Just cause we’ve known each other for a week or so, don’t mean you can just go smooching me, least take me out on a date first!”, Woody exclaimed in surprise, before slapping a hand on her mouth at what she just said. Buzz felt a blush spread as he watched her face go red in embarrassment

“Um, that would be appropriate wouldn’t it?”, Buzz said as he tried to gather his wits, finally coming to a decision. “Well then Ms. Pride, i’d like to take you out on a date.”

He watched he straightened up, eyes wide like a deer in headlights, he metally winced at having put her on the spot. “I mean, if you want to?”

Woody considered the offer and mulled over the past week. There were several things that put her in adversary to Buzz, she knew that, but she also wanted to level with him. Make peace with him.

_ And he is a real gentleman _ , Woody thought to herself as she looked back up at him again. So ignoring the previous bitterness, she nodded with a smile. “I accept, Mr. Lightyear.”


	12. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's a date. And date's have their up and down moments.

The next two days went breezing by, at least Buzz felt like they did. The holes on the ship were repaired easily enough, though he did get constant teasing over the day the engine was fixed. His crew heard his commotion and found out about the accidental kiss, he’d honestly felt like dropping dead when they first told him about it. 

But all teasing aside, he was quite happy with this new arrangement. Woody would come and visit them whenever she had time off from her sheriff duties of patrolling the town and occasionally would stick around. Andy would sometimes join her and sometimes even Jessie.

Andy and Jessie seemed to catch on quick with all the tech in the ship as well as the space lingo, Woody still trailing behind. But that didn’t seem to bother her, nor did it to him either. He enjoyed her company, despite some things being lost in translation. 

When she’d swing by, they’de grab lunch together or just hold a conversation with one another. Her stories usually consisted of all the things she’d dealt with in the wild west, while his all took place in space, but equally the same in context. 

It was all working up to their planned date, which would be this evening if Buzz remembered correctly. Which was why he was polishing up his space suit, having no other outfits to really wear. 

They’d finally taken to moving back into the ship, as it now had enough power to keep them in habitable conditions. Not only that, but now he had a chance to make himself look presentable and surprise her later today.

He was pulled from his task as XR rolled in, “Hey buddy! Getting ready for your date?”, he asked with a sardonic smile, which Buzz returned. 

“Right on the mark XR, just polishing my suit for the big event!”, Buzz said as held it up, the metal glinting in the light. “ ‘Dress to impress’, just like Nana Lightyear used to say.”

“Ooo~ shiny”, XR said as he rolled forward, seeing his own reflection. He gave a low whistle. “Very nice, impressive, but you know it’s missing something…”

“Isn’t it! I can’t wait to see the look on her fa-- say what now?”, Buzz said, flabbergasted as he turned to face XR. “What do you mean by, ‘missing something’?”

“Oh, I don’t know”, XR said putting on a pensive face looking around as if in thought. He then looked at Buzz, who looked mildly self-conscious, something he’s never seen before on Buzz’s face. He lightens up with a smile, breaking the tension and cutting the guy some slack. “How about the ranger? Come on let’s see that suit on ya!”

Buzz let out a breath of relief as he quickly went into the changing room to put on his shining armor, XR standing by waiting for his commanding officer to walk back in. Soon enough he stepped out, straightening out his arm piece with the comn. XR clapped, making Buzz look up.

“Bravo Buzz, you look fantastic for your date tonight. Oh, and speaking about you’re date, it’s almost time for you to go!”, XR said as he rolled up to Buzz, grabbing his arm and tugging him out of his room. Buzz smiled at his rookie’s supportiveness, he’s a true friend giving him advice and… wait a minute?

“XR how did you know my date  _ exactly _ at this time?”, Buzz asked the robot ranger, lifting a brow at him. XR smiled sheepishly before hurriedly, rolling forwards and opening the door. On the other side, Mira and Booster sat at a table, turning their attention to Buzz who was ready to grill XR with questions on how he knew about his personal arrangements.

“Oh, Buzz! You look great!”, Mira said as she looked Buzz up and down. “What’s the occasion?”

Before Buzz could answer, both Booster and XR blurted out, “Date!”, before slapping a palm over their mouths. Buzz glared at both of them,  _ spying on their commanding officer? _

They both smiled sheepishly at the look Buzz gave them before Mira stepped in, herding Buzz towards ship 42’s door. “Come on, Buzz. You don’t want to keep her waiting, now do you?”, she said with a smile. Buzz turned to her, unsure of how to answer, being put on the spot. 

“Uh, I--”

“Great! Just have fun and relax will you!”, Mira said as she pushed him towards the door, he looked back at her with a grateful look and saluted her before starting his way down 42’s ladder. That was before she called down to him, “Oh, and Buzz?”

He looked up to address her, “Yeah?”

_ “Be nice” _ , Mira said warningly. Booster and XR came up behind her to look down at Buzz, both of them giving him their own piece of advice, to make amends.

“Don’t get lost in the desert and keep on that smile!”, Booster said as he waved at Buzz. 

“Be confident! Don’t weasel out! And good luck!”, XR said as he waved down. Buzz waved back at them and thanked them, before sliding down the rest of the ladder, landing on the ground. 

He walked off into town, taking note of the low hanging sun, the evening was finally starting to settle and painted the sky in a nice mix of blues purples and oranges.  _ Perfect for a romantic evening _ , Buzz thought to himself with a smile, making his way up the steps to the Sheriff’s department.

He knocked on the door before walking in, seeing Andy, Jessie and the mayor, Dolly, all in the main office talking to one another. He cleared his throat, gaining their attention and stopping them mid-conversation.

“Good evening Andy, Jessie, Ms. Dolly”, Buzz says with a smile, 

“Howdy, Buzz!” Andy.

“Howdy!” Jessie.

“ ‘Evening” Dolly.

“Sorry for interrupting, but I was wondering where Woody might be”, Buzz explained as he craned his neck to look behind them, seeing Woody’s desk empty, save for a few papers and other knick knacks on her desk. 

“Oh! She’s not here currently Mr. Lightyear, she’s at her home, said she had to get ready for her…”, Dolly coughed before smiling.  _ “..date.” _

Buzz blanched as the group giggled, he felt his face grow hot for a bit. “Erm, well… thank you for informing me”, Buzz said as he hurriedly tried to make his way out. The laughing died down before Jessie turned to him and called out to him.

“Hey Buzz!”, Jessie called, making Buzz turn to address her with a raised brow. 

“Listen here because i’m only gonna say this once”, Jessie said all amusement out of her voice. “You treat my cousin right or i’ll skin ya’! Ya’ got me?”

“You’ll do best to heed her warning, Mr. Lightyear”, Dolly said speaking up, voice warning and dangerous. “She’s our very treasured sheriff and if anything were to happen to her while under your care, we won’t be afraid to evoke wild west punishment…” Buzz nodded at both of them with a smile, before it dropped at Andy getting up and walking over to Buzz.

Andy stopped in front of him, only saying, “Take care” before ushering him out the door, Buzz nodded to all of them in understanding making sure to keep their warnings in the back of his mind. He made his way to the Pride residence, walking up and knocking on the door. 

“Coming, coming!”, he hears from inside, before the door opens revealing a nicely dressed Woody. She was wearing a long, lovely yellow flannel dress not unlike the outfit she wore the first time he met her. She had her trademark brown hat and a small necklace around her neck. “Oh! Howdy, Buzz. What a surprise!”

“Howdy to you too, Woody”, Buzz said, offering her his arm, one more time, hoping she’d take it this time. “Ready to go?” Woody nodded with a shy smile as she quickly grabbed a picnic basket from the table nest to the door and turning down the oil lamp. 

“Ready”, she said as she took his arm for the first time.

“You look handsome”, she said after a moment, eyes lighting up at his polished appearance, looking him up and down. Her face burned a second later, “I-I mean great! 

“You look beautiful”, Buzz complemented in return, Woody grinning at the complement. 

Buzz smiled as he led her out into the streets of the town, both walking around and enjoying the scenery as the low sun bathed the town in warm colors. 

“There’s a hill somewhere in the outskirts of town, a tree at the very top. We can set up there”, Woody remarked to Buzz as they continued walking, the ranger nodding in agreement. 

“I could fly us there if you’d like?”, Buzz offered as he popped out his wings with the push of a button. Woody raised an eyebrow.

“Do you space folks always fly around everywhere?”, Woody said with a laugh. “Come on, enjoy the stroll on the ground, slow down a bit.”

“Hehe, yeah”, Buzz said as he rubbed the back of his neck, putting his wings back in place. “Maybe I could fly a little bit less.”

In the distance Mr. Potato head watched the two, a sneer in place as he saw that blasted space ranger hand in hand with that darn sheriff. Mrs. Potato Head watched alongside her husband, their children already asleep inside the house. 

“What’s the matter dear, is that little pest up to something again?”, she asked as she laid a hand on her husband’s shoulder, both watching the sheriff and space ranger walk by. 

“Eh, the little menace has finally gotten with someone”, he said with a twinge of disgust. He made a note to hold in anymore comments as they passed by, then as they were in earshot he continued. “The space boy-scout seems like a tough man. Bout time she got someone to reign her down, unruly girl. The wild west has no place for a  _ female  _ sheriff. That’s a man’s job.”

Buzz stopped in his tracks, having heard the comment. He was about to say something when he noticed Woody wasn’t stopping. She tugged on his arm to keep them moving, she stared down at the ground, she was looking at him pleadingly. Buzz frowned at her, eyes softening.  

Potato Head smiled as he continued, “A true law-enforcement officer, dear, must be someone who  _ actually  _ can handle the pressure. A man that can hold himself up, he must work with an iron fist and take control, with a gun in his holster, and be man enough for the fight. Something we’re clearly lacking.”

_ O-kay, now he’s pushing it _ , Buzz thought to himself as he had half a mind of turning around and socking this guy. Woody didn’t let him though as she kept a firm grip on his hand.

“Oh-ho! Least of all she grows a big-head. Last thing we need is that hellion turning into a control freak, more than she already is. She’d oughta just quit, what a disgrace.”

That’s it. Buzz turned to go back and give Potato head a piece of his mind when-- 

“Buzz, can we please just go!”, she hissed out in a whisper, as she kept a hold of his hand. Buzz soon caught the subtle shaking of her frame. “Please, let’s just try and have a good time.” 

He looked down at her hand that was clutching his wrist, watching as she slacked her hold on it and dropped down to his hand. He took her smaller hand into his and let her intertwine their fingers, as they proceeded to walk away from the jeering laughter from behind them.

She looked back at him with a grateful look as they slowed down as they neared the top. 

She looked happy enough, but Buzz didn’t buy it. 

He took the chance to ask, “Are you okay?”

She looked away as she mulled over her thoughts, “Yeah, he just kinda hit some sore spots.” She turned to look back at Buzz who had a pensive frown on his face, “It’s really nothing to worry about.”

“But some of the stuff he said, didn’t it hurt? Didn’t you want to do something about it?”, Buzz asked as he furrowed his brow, confused and wanting to do something. 

“Of course I did. It hurt a whole lot, but…”, Woody took a deep breath. “... look, it’s something that ran on for a very long time.” She side-glaced at Buzz.

“Things changed drastically after I came along”, Woody explained simply, shrugging. “And he didn’t like that, so, this is his way of getting back at me. I guess.” 

She stopped as they reached the top of the hill, Buzz taking the opportunity to cut in sternly, “That gives him no excuse to say any of those things, if it were me, I wouldn’t have taken it.”

“I know”, Woody said, and Buzz couldn’t help but hear a sad undertone in her voice, making him let out a low growl.

“I still don’t understand why he does this or why you won’t do anything about it. Doesn’t it bother you?”, Buzz grit out as he clenched his fists on the ground. “Back where i’m from, bad-mouthing of an officer is a punishable offence. If not, at least give them a piece on my mind, and show them who they’re messing with. Don’t you ever want to do that?” 

Woody took in a deep breath at Buzz’s rant, tipping her hat into her hand and clutching it tightly, twisting it as she said, “What PotatoHead said bothered me, of course it did. But my father always taught me that you shouldn’t start fights over what someone else says, no matter how punchable they sound, you’ll lose anyways ‘cause ya’ gave in. In the end you’re the fool.

“And either way, being a jackass don’t get someone arrested. I guess things are slightly different here in the Wild West.”, she said, hugging her legs close to her chest.   

Buzz stayed quiet after that, despite the several things he wanted to say. He didn’t do anything, she didn’t do anything, they did nothing for a moment, just sat there, listening to the ambiance of crickets and wind.

“But enough about me”, she said after a moment, turning to look at Buzz with a newfound interest. “Tell me more about you, where you came from.”

She turned up to look at the sky, “What’s it like being up there? Up in space?”

Buzz’s eyes widened as he snapped out of his stupor, scrambling for something to tell her. “Well”, he started. “It’s definitely a lot more, uh, complex and intricate than here…”

“Different”, Woody guessed, with a small smile. Buzz chuckled.

“Yeah, you see, where I’m from it’s all about moving from one place to the other. You do what you need to do and move on from there”, Buzz said as he waved around with his hand, gesturing. “Kinda like my job at Star command, one case to another, flying from one place to the other.”

“So that’s why you fly everywhere?”, Woody said with a cheeky undertone. Buzz shrugged playfully. 

“It’s a habit”, he said simply, Woody laughed. 

“I can see that, I just don’t know how ya’ll can do it, flying around I mean”, Woody said. “Isn’t it just falling, but with style?”

“Oh no! It’s much different. It’s just lifting off into the sky, here I'll show you”, Buzz said. 

“What are you doing?”, she asked curiously as she set her father’s hat down, watching him stand up and offer one of his hands to her. She left her face fall slightly in realization “Oh no…”

“Come on, it’s not so bad, it’s just like dancing”, Buzz provided with a smile. Woody huffed with a wry, wary smile of her own, as she took his hand.  _ Oh boy _ , Woody thought to herself in a worried panic.

They moved around in circles, her dress swaying in the cool night, his suit glinting in the moonlight. They moved faster, dancing in wide turns and elegant twirls, Buzz keeping her at a steady hand, she keeping him grounded in steps where it seemed he would stray. 

Without a word, he turned his jetpack on, wings extending and a silent blue hued blame extending out his back. Making them lift gently off into the sky. Woody looked down at the ground below them, watching as they ascended into the sky. 

Buzz lifted them a good ways up, before stopping and letting them float above, looking up to the sky above them. She looked up at the stars, for a moment forgetting how high up she was in the air, the moonlight bathing over her face, giving her a soft glow. 

He unconsciously pulled her close with one arm wrapped around her waist, hugging her in the sky, Woody wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders as they both looked up at the twinkling sky. 

“Hey, you know, maybe this ain’t so bad”, Woody said after a while. Buzz gave her a sly smile. 

“Is that another way of saying to want to continue?”

She laughed, “Maybe, Space ranger.”

They both laughed as they flew about and just below them, her father’s hat lay peacefully on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review if you want this oneshot to be expanded on. I will be glad to do it if more people want me to continue.


End file.
